


Coffee Tricks

by darcymariaphoster



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, bisexual clay, coffee shop AU, tons of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcymariaphoster/pseuds/darcymariaphoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent notes on her coffee cup turn a bit flirtatious and the barista responsible might get a bit more than he bargained for. [RaiKim] Rated T just on the off chance something slips past me that shouldn't; otherwise this could probably pass as K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just to get this pairing out of my system. It happened after I decided to rewatch the series and I was suddenly overwhelmed with all these ideas for stories. But I really didn’t want to get too invested in anything more than a oneshot kind of story -- I don’t have the time for it; plus, I have other stories I should be working on… Anyway, the idea for this one ended up coming to me after perusing the fanfiction world and finding, rather to my disappointment but complete understanding, that this fandom has a definite lack of AUs, particularly of the modern day sort. 
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to keep this as PG as possible as I am aware that there are probably some newer (and thus younger) fans making up the fandom now what with Xiaolin Chronicles. In fact, I honestly have no idea how many, if any, came back here from the original show. I did end up kind of slipping in some of my favorite moments from Xiaolin Showdown, slightly revised to fit this story. I’m newer to XC and still kind of on the fence about it, so most of my references are more from XS -- though I did reference XC a few times. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a quick note about Kimiko in here: I hint at but don’t really get into the idea that she does change her outfit and hairstyle every time Raimundo sees her. I loved that about XS and was disappointed XC didn’t keep up with that.
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that… I got a bit carried away with this and had too much fun. This was originally only supposed to be a oneshot but I split it because it got so ridiculously long and I knew no one was going to read it all in one sitting. XD
> 
> [If reading it here doesn't work for you, I've also uploaded it to ff.net under the same title.]
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Translations are at the bottom, in order of how they appear. Thanks for giving this a chance! <3

Kimiko sighs, pushing open the door to the coffee shop. It’s a small thing, something local and not commercially run. She comes here almost everyday before school to get her shot of caffeine. The atmosphere is always nice, somewhere between mellow and upbeat and it settles nicely in her gut, gets her brain buzzing. The air is warm, thick with the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans and hazelnut. She smiles as she steps in and the bell above the door greets her quietly. There are only a few people here this early; most of the world is rightfully still asleep. She steps up to the counter and Clay, the normal opening barista, smiles at her. “‘Morning, Kimiko,” he says in his thick Texan twang.

Her smile widens a bit at the familiar tone. “Hey, Clay,” she replies easily, digging into her bag that’s slung over her shoulder. “The usual is fine.” She hears him punch in the code on the register as she pulls out her wallet. He completes it just as she hands him the money.

“Do they ever give you a day off over there?” he asks her teasingly as he hands her the change and a copy of the receipt. He slides the other copy across the counter before returning his full attention to her.

She cocks her head a bit and glances to where a new barista has grabbed the receipt and is studying it as he walks to the machines. “I could ask you the same thing. You’re here every day, Clay!”

He chuckles at that and jerks a thumb over his shoulder to the new barista. “That’s what he’s here for. He’s training to cover my morning shifts because I’m taking my vacation next week.”

Kimiko stares at him and then grins. “About time. I’m sure you’re in dire need. What do you have planned?”

“Just headed back to Benjamin, Texas,” he answers with a sheepish smile. “Back home to the ranch for about a week to rejuvenate after being in the city so long.”

Clay is possibly the most polite person Kimiko has ever met before, but he’s also obviously not used to the city. They haven’t talked much about where he grew up, but she knows he came to the city for school. She tucks her wallet back into her bag. “I think that’s a great idea. I’m thrilled for you. You think the new guy will be able to fill your shoes while you’re away?”

“If he’d pick up his pace a bit,” Clay says rather loudly, glancing over his shoulder. “Slower than a turtle in a jack rabbit race.” He huffs, blowing his blond fringe back a bit from his blue eyes.

The new barista glances at him and dryly replies, “Hey, I’m working on it. I haven’t been making these things as long as you have.” He mumbles something else as he turns back to his work.

“I heard that,” Clay tells him and the new barista sticks his tongue out at him. He ignores him as he turns back to Kimiko. “Rai’s just not used to being a barista yet -- used to be a waiter before this.”

Kimiko tilts her head a bit to one side. “Are you two friends?” she asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Clay lets out something between a chuckle and a sigh and answers, “Yeah, went to high school together.” He drops his voice a bit and leans toward Kimiko who rests her elbows on the countertop to hear him better. “He left Brazil a bit before high school started with one of his brothers and they had to work their way through school. He might seem like he’s missing a few bolts up there but he’s a hard worker, that’s for sure. Hasn’t slowed down once since I met him. Funny little feller, he is. Likes to sleep more than anything else but, though he moans and yawns and complains, he’s up before the sun even thinks about it.”

She hums thoughtfully as the boy walks over and sets the cup down in front of her. “Here ya go,” he says, letting go of the cup. “Sorry about the wait.”

“No problem,” she replies and takes the cup. “I always leave a little bit of time in case conversations get out of hand.” She winks at Clay before turning to the door. “See you tomorrow, Clay! Bye!” She waves over her shoulder and pulls the door open, smiling at the tinkling of the bell as she steps out.

Clay looks at his friend who is staring at him with one eyebrow raised and his arms folded over his chest. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” he mutters and goes to clean up his mess.

It’s not until Kimiko sets her cup down on her desk at school that she notices the writing on it. She spins it and shakes her head at it in amusement before turning her full attention to the professor.

_The Regular Kimiko :P_

* * *

 

Raimundo leans against the counter, trying in vain to keep his eyes open and his head up. After another brutal all-nighter, this time to finish an English essay, he’s regretting not calling in. There were only two things that morning that stopped him: this is a brand new job and he’s not jeopardizing it; and that girl Clay said is a regular. The reasons haven’t made staying awake any easier and he moves to prop his chin up with the heel of his right hand when Clay slaps a hand on his back, causing him to careen forward under the force. “If you keep doing this, you’re not going to be any use at all,” Clay informs him, leaning his other arm against the countertop. “How many hours did you get last night?”

“One,” Raimundo huffs, straightening a bit. “And it’s only because I decided to finish the last paragraph of the essay while lying on my stomach. It wasn’t the greatest idea at three in the morning when my alarm goes off at four, but my neck was kinked.”

Clay sighs and shakes his head. “Partner, maybe you’re biting off more than you can chew…” he suggests, frowning.

Raimundo smiles wearily at him. “Man, if I thought I could afford to cut anything, I’d be all over it. But I’ll sleep when I’m dead. Isn’t that how the saying goes?” He looks up when the bell tinkles and the girl from the day before wanders in, appearing just a tad bit less chipper. “Morning. What am I getting ya?” he asks, hoisting himself back up into a standing position.

The girl pauses as she reaches the counter, staring blankly at him. Lucky for her, Clay jumps in with, “A vanilla-caramel latte, heavy on the whipped cream, extra shot of caramel, two shots of espresso.” He punches the codes into the register as he goes, grinning. “Kimiko, what are you going to do without me?”

She gives him a huge smile in return, obviously grateful. “Maybe you ought to write that down for me? I’m not overly fond of the idea of going without coffee…”

“When in doubt, ask Rai here to surprise you,” Clay informs her, slapping him on the shoulder again and pitching him forward into the counter. “Might not seem it, but he’s got a terrific creative spin when it comes to coffee drinks and he can whip you up something you won’t forget.”

Kimiko giggles as Raimundo pushes himself back into a more standing position. “Gee, thanks…” he mumbles and elbows Clay in the ribs. “Now let me get to the drink that matters at this exact moment.” He snags the receipt as Clay finishes the transaction and moves to the coffee machines.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Kimiko says, loud enough for Raimundo to hear after he’s turned off the coffee grinder.

“Hey, it’s five-thirty in the morning and the sun isn’t even shining yet,” Raimundo calls to her, his voice clearly conveying his eye roll. “I think we are perfectly in our rights to be ridiculous at this hour.”

Clay shrugs helplessly. “He’s kind of got a point there.” He crosses his arms over the counter and leans forward onto them. “So, are you getting ready for exams yet?”

Kimiko groans and pushes her bangs out of her eyes. She hadn’t felt like doing much more than a ponytail that morning, after staying up until two studying the night before. “Three of them next week. I don’t think I’ll ever feel prepared enough.”

“I can relate,” Clay mumbles, pulling his cowboy hat down more over his eyes. “My calculus exam is going to kick my rear end.” He sighs and adds, “But, it’ll be the last one before I head home so that’s a bonus -- don’t have to think about it for a week… Say, what are you going to do after exams?”

“Oh, well, the end of my exams won’t be for another two weeks,” Kimiko replies, twisting her lips in disdain. “Three next week and then five the week after. The only thing I have planned is for the day after and I’ll be in bed all day.”

Clay laughs, throwing his head back. “That sounds like a fantastic idea to me,” Raimundo informs her and sets the cup down on the counter in front of her. “Something that’ll only happen in my daydreams so sleep a couple extra hours for me, will ya?” He grins jokingly at her.

Kimiko takes her cup with a smile, letting the warmth seep into her fingertips. “Most definitely,” she promises with a curt nod. “Thanks for the coffee. See you guys tomorrow!” She waves at them over her shoulder before slipping back out into the chilly spring morning.

Raimundo stares at his friend. “So, I gotta ask, do you have a thing for that Kimiko girl? Or what?”

Clay chuckles, clearly amused. “No, I don’t. I got a guy back in Texas; part of the reason I’m going home for my vacation.” He folds his arms over his chest, puffing up in both pride and trepidation.

“Pics or you’re lying,” Raimundo states, holding one hand out stubbornly.

“I’m not lying…” Clay mutters and pulls his phone out, going to his photo library and selecting one of the more recent pictures he’s been sent. He hands the phone to his friend and says, “His name’s Alexander.”

Raimundo grins down at the boy in the photo -- dark-skinned, close cropped hair, and a goofy expression on his face. “Man, when did this happen and why didn’t I know about it?” He hands the phone back to his friend.

“About a year ago,” Clay admits, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “A summer fling that never ended, I guess.” Raimundo fakes a dramatic cringe. “I know -- it sounds like some bad chick-flick. But that’s how it was. And I never told ya for this exact reason.”

“What? I’m just giving you a bad time!” Raimundo laughs, patting his friend’s shoulder. “I’m glad for ya. ‘Bout time. I was starting to worry you’d die alone, forever pestering me about _my_ problems.”

Clay grins. “Oh, that’ll never stop.” He steps out from behind the counter and declares, “I suppose it’s time we get ready for the breakfast rush, huh?”

Raimundo drapes himself over the countertop. “Yeah, if we have to,” he mumbles unenthusiastically.

* * *

 

“What does your cup say?”

Kimiko looks up from her notes and into her best friend, Keiko’s, face. It takes her a moment to run through the question, and then to apply it to something outside of trigonometry. She glances at her cup and turns the writing so it’s facing her. “Oh brother,” she mumbles to herself.

_The Regular Kimiko with the fabulous ponytail. :)_

Keiko sits next to her and snags the cup. “Since when do you get notes on your coffee?” she asks, setting the cup back down next to Kimiko’s right elbow.

“Since the coffee shop I go to hired a new barista,” Kimiko answers and rolls her eyes. “He’s friends with the regular opener, who’s training him, so he’s been making my drinks for the past two days.”

“And leaving notes?” Keiko raised an eyebrow.

Kimiko shrugs. “I’m sure he thinks he’s being clever but he seriously needs to add more caramel.” The girls giggle over the joke and settle in as the professor enters the room.

* * *

 

Friday morning. The last day before two blessed days of sleeping in.

Kimiko shuffles into the coffee shop, bleary-eyed and completely not motivated. The rich aroma of freshly ground coffee makes her nose tingle and she feels herself come to life a bit. “Ai, girl,” Rai, the new barista, calls from across the shop where he’s pulling chairs down off the tables. “Do you start your week off jovial and ready to take the world on and end it threatening to destroy anyone in your path?”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Yes, I do,” she answers pointedly. “The week sucks less when it’s just starting.”

Rai shrugs as he walks over to the register and hops the counter. He turns and faces her with a bright smile. “So, do you want your usual?”

Kimiko frowns. “Do you even remember what it is?”

“Do _you_?” Rai teases, leaning one elbow on the counter. “I kept the receipt from yesterday, just in case. Today’s my last day of training before Clay goes on his vacation so I wanted to make sure I had the regulars’ orders.”

“Resourceful…” she mumbles, glancing him over. Clay wasn’t wrong on a few different points he’d made the first day Rai had been introduced. She thinks about it and then decides to test the one point Clay had made the day before. “Surprise me.”

Incredulity flashes across Rai’s face before a more pondering expression takes over. “You’re not a mocha kind of girl, are you?” She shakes her head. “Didn’t think so. Okay, I have an idea.” He goes to the register and punches in a few codes, cheating off of a paper next to it now and again. The total is almost exactly the same as it usually is, which intrigues her. She pays and he snags the receipt before rushing to the machines.

Clay wanders out from the back room, mumbling under his breath. He brightens some when he sees Kimiko. “Did you get your order okay?” he asks, ambling up to her. “I had to go check in our load, or I would have been out here.”

Kimiko smiles up at him. “I decided to change it up a bit and let the new guy surprise me,” she tells him.

He glances toward where Rai is working and then back at Kimiko. “You’ll have to tell me what you think.” She gives him a wary look, wondering if he’d been joking before and if she’s made a horrendous mistake. He notices and laughs in that hearty way of his. “I’ve liked everything he’s whipped up except one and it was only because he’d never tried coconut before. It would have been fine, if there was less in it…”

“How does one _not_ try coconut?” Kimiko asks skeptically.

“When one does not have the resource or care, one does not try coconut,” Rai answers, leaning over the counter with his hand outstretched, offering the cup. “I don’t do coconut, so don’t worry. Also, I know you’re probably going to dash so just tell me what you think next time, yeah?”

Kimiko smiles at him. He’s already getting her routine down; she’s going like this kid. “Sounds like a plan. Thanks. Have a good weekend, guys! Happy Friday!” She waves before bouncing out the door. When she’s a block away, she stops to inspect the cup, wondering what kind of note he’s left this time. Her eyebrows raise when she sees the messy scrawl and she can’t help but laugh before she takes a sip. Yeah, she’s definitely going to like this kid.

_Vanilla-hazelnut, extra cream, three shots of espresso, too much whipped cream with a drizzle of caramel and a dash of nutmeg for the Regular Kimiko._

* * *

 

After a glorious weekend spent working overtime at the most horrendous restaurant he’s ever had the misfortune of being enslaved at, Raimundo finds himself back at the tiny coffee shop. He inhales happily as he steps inside and flips the sign, immediately busying himself with turning on machines and filling containers with coffee beans. Yes, he loves his sleep. But years of working to live have taught him that one doesn’t always get what one wants. Besides, he’s grown fond of the little coffee shop in the week he’s been working there. He enjoys getting to let out his creative side when whipping up a drink, and the customers are normally a lot friendlier than the restaurant he also spends his time at. He loves the smell of coffee, but he also really likes the vibes the little shop gives off.

He hums a nameless tune to himself as he starts pulling chairs off the tables, only pausing when the first few early birds wander in for a quick cup. Even as tired as they are, the customers still manage to offer a smile and a decent tip as they leave. He really does like this place.

After he’s finished putting all the chairs down and filling the containers with coffee beans, he stretches out and yawns. A solid five hours the night before and he’s feeling pretty fantastic. The bell above the door tinkles and Kimiko wanders in, bundled up and smiling brightly. “Good morning!” he calls, making his way to the register. “What’s today’s flavor?”

She pulls her scarf down off her nose and mouth and says, “My usual today.” She watches him punch in the codes from the cheat sheet next to the register and then hands over the money for her drink. “Is Clay already off on his vaca?”

Raimundo nods as he grinds some beans. “Yep, left a bit before me this morning.” He can hear her question in the silence. “We’re roommates. Us and one other kid rent a place together. Might have gotten a bit more sleep if he wasn’t so loud with those dang cowboy boots of his.”

Kimiko giggles, rolling her eyes. “Well, I’m glad he’s finally getting his vacation. You know, I’ve been coming to this same shop for almost two years and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him take more than four days off?”

“That’s Clay for ya,” Raimundo answers, smiling. “That’s just the kind of guy he is. But it’ll be good for him to be back in Texas for awhile. The city life isn’t really his style, if you ask me. He needs to be home now and again.”

She hums in agreement before cautiously asking, “What about you? Where are you from? You fit into the city just fine…”

He grins at her. “That’s because I moved from Rio de Janeiro about seven years back. This place is tiny compared to that.”

“Why’d you move here of all places then?” She is honestly surprised. It’s not a huge city like Rio, but it is a rather large one -- it at least has a few movie theaters and a shopping mall.

Raimundo shrugs, his movements slowing ever so slightly. He shifts to focus more on the coffee drink. “Just better opportunity. My older brother wanted to move here for work but my parents didn’t want him going alone. I mean, we didn’t have family here and it’s not like he’d been in any long-distance relationship or anything. So, being second oldest, I said I’d go for school. Took a lot of work, from what I can gather now, but here I am and it doesn’t look like I’ll be leaving any time soon.” He can almost hear the waves crashing against the shoreline back home and feels an unwelcome sweep of nostalgia roll over him with the water of his memories. “I don’t mind, though.” He looks up at her, snapping the lid onto her drink. “It’s kind of nice being away from home. Seven other brothers and sisters waiting back in Rio, ya know.”

“Seven?” Kimiko squeaks, her eyes bulging a bit. “I thought having one sister was annoying. I can’t even imagine seven more of her.”

Raimundo laughs, adding the final touches to her drink before walking back to the counter. “It was never boring, I can assure you of that,” he informs her and passes her the cup. “Next time you’ll have to tell me where you grew up.” He smiles at her, amused by the blush she tries to hide by pulling her scarf up over her face again. “Stay warm!”

“Thanks! See you tomorrow!” she calls and heads back out into the chilly morning.

He sighs to himself, shaking his head. He’s sure she’s probably got a boyfriend, being as pretty and interesting as she is. Besides, he reminds himself, she’s a customer and you don’t date customers. His stomach does a weird flip-flop anyway.

* * *

 

_The curious Regular Kimiko. A Cidade Maravilhosa , que é a minha casa._

Kimiko does not appreciate how long it takes her to translate the actual message from Portuguese to English. But it’s really her own fault for not seeing it before class started. She’s trying to type it into her phone while simultaneously take notes and not get caught by her very strict professor. She supposes she could wait but she’s not very patient; the idea makes her stomach coil. She finally gets the period in and hits enter, smiling at herself. That’s a rather inconsequential message for all that fuss, she berates herself. Turning off her phone, she attempts to focus wholly on the teacher. But there’s something in the back of her mind that says, “Wouldn’t it be something to hear him speak in Portuguese?” And the rest of the class is spent marveling at the idea, wondering at how he’d look when he rolled his “r”s in his native language and spoke without reserve.

* * *

 

Keiko insists on walking with her to the coffee shop the following morning. They meet up a block away from it and walk together, chatting idly about whatever came to mind. That’s what Kimiko likes about Keiko; most people, at first glance, would say she’s shallow but Kimiko knows better. She’s interesting and has a wide variety of interests. Conversation never gets boring with Keiko around. They walk into the coffee shop together, laughing about something that had happened in one of Keiko’s classes the day before.

Rai looks up from his phone when they walk in, the troubled expression quickly evaporating. He shoves his phone into his back pocket as they approach the counter. “Good morning, Kimiko and…” he pauses and rests one elbow on the counter. “I don’t think we’ve met. Name’s Raimundo.”

Keiko rolls her eyes, giggling slightly behind one hand as she glances at Kimiko. “I’m Keiko,” she answers after a moment in which no rescue comes from her best friend. “Nice to meet you.”

Raimundo looks rather pleased with himself as he stands up again. “Feeling’s mutual. So, what am I getting you ladies this fine morning?”

“The usual,” Kimiko answers airily, amused. She glances at Keiko, who’s staring at the board of choices with wide eyes. Keiko normally doesn’t drink coffee and, if she does, she makes it simple at home. “Surprise Keiko, something mild and chocolatey,” she finally adds.

He types up the order and Kimiko pays, ignoring her friend’s protests. They’re quiet as the grinder goes, Keiko glancing around curiously. “This place is nice… Must get busy in the afternoons,” she finally comments.

“Dunno, probably,” Raimundo answers distractedly. “I don’t work afternoons. I mean, I might later when Clay comes back but school kind of gets in the way of that idea. I dunno what’ll happen when he gets back from his vacation.”

“Maybe you’ll be moved to evening shifts,” Keiko suggests, smiling at the idea. Kimiko already knew why her friend wanted to come to the coffee shop but her tone and movements are further proving her point and she can’t help but roll her eyes.

Raimundo shakes his head. “Nope. Unfortunately, it’s not an option,” he tells her, selecting a flavor canister. He glances up at her, his eyes straying more toward Kimiko and his tone takes on a more disappointed ring as he adds, “I have a second job I work in the evenings.”

“You’re busy,” Kimiko comments off-handedly. “Do you even sleep?”

He laughs, going back to the task at hand. “Sometimes. Most nights I’m just lucky if I catch a few minutes of z’s before my alarm goes off.”

She feels the curiosity burning again. What makes such a rather pathetic sounding story so interesting when it comes to him? But Keiko beats her to the question, “What are you saving up for that you have to have two jobs and get no sleep?” Her tone is light but she’s obviously curious, too.

“School, mostly,” he says, his voice unsteady and slow. He’s obviously not on comfortable ground here. He snaps a lid onto one of the drinks and starts on the finishing touches of the second. “So what do you two do when you’re not at school?”

Keiko and Kimiko exchange a Look and Kimiko answers, “Homework, mostly. Though I have a bad habit of getting caught up with old computers.”

Raimundo raises an eyebrow at her. “What?”

Keiko laughs. “She rebuilds computers. She’s like a technological freak of nature. Absolutely genius, really. Takes this old monster of a desktop and makes it run as fast as any new laptop.”

Kimiko tries to stutter out how her friend is exaggerating some but Raimundo talks over her as he brings their drinks to the counter. “Sounds impressive. She seems like the kind of person who could do stuff like that.” He passes them their drinks. “Pleasure to meet you, Keiko. Great to see you, as always, Kimiko.” He grins at them.

Keiko thanks him with a flirtatious smile while Kimiko snags her drink and says, “Thanks, Rai. See you tomorrow!”

He waves as he watches them leave. As soon as they’re past the building, Keiko pauses and spins her cup. There is a message for her, simply saying, _The Smiling Keiko_. She grins and glances at Kimiko. “He’s nice,” she states.

Kimiko glances at her cup and shakes her head. “He’s too nice for you,” she teases and they fall into a silly banter as they walk the rest of the way to school.

_The Regular Kimiko. Você bate o sol brilhando._

* * *

 

Clay would probably have his head by now if he knew his friend is flirting with a customer. Raimundo is almost in full panic mode as he steps into the coffee shop at the end of the week. He hasn’t meant to really flirt; he keeps telling himself she’s probably taken. But he can see she likes the notes, is intrigued when she sees the Portuguese he writes -- she’s glancing at the notes before she leaves, teasingly begging him to save her the pain and translate it for him. It’s a stupid game, one he knows he’ll lose. And he keeps playing.

He’s still debating what to do when the bell tinkles and dread fills his stomach. He doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Kimiko, right on time like she always is. “Morning,” she says from behind him, sounding worn out.

Raimundo turns around and smiles at her. He really can’t help that reaction, especially when she looks so tired compared to the beginning of the week. It’s funny how she seems to run out of steam as the week comes to a close. “Good morning,” he replies cheekily. “The usual?”

She shakes her head. “No, surprise me. Just make sure there’s extra espresso today. I have my last exam of the week and no motivation for it.”

“Sounds like a four shot sort of problem,” he tells her sympathetically and types a few codes into the register. He’s gotten better through the week and doesn’t have to glance at the cheat sheet for much of anything anymore.

Kimiko sighs and rests her elbows on the counter, chin in her hands. “Don’t you have exams that you’re freaked out about?”

“Oh, I have exams,” he answers as he rips the receipt from the printer. “I just don’t worry about them. Maybe that’s the greatest advantage of being so busy: I’m too harassed with everything else to have time to worry about the exams.”

She pouts a bit as he goes to start on her drink. “I feel like that’s probably a double-edged sword… You must feel under-prepared going in then.”

Raimundo shrugs, smiling. “I had one on Wednesday and I’d only gotten two hours of sleep the night before. Man, I sat down and almost panicked when the professor said it was exam day -- I couldn’t even remember what subject I was in at first, freaked out about not knowing the material. Once I had the test in front of me, I calmed down, though. It was pretty rough; never go into a calculus exam on two hours of sleep. I’m scared of the result.”

Kimiko laughs, almost picturing the whole scenario perfectly. “I probably would have cried leaving the room afterward.”

“I think I did shed a few tears,” Raimundo jokes, grinning. “It was brutal.”

“What are you studying, anyway?” Kimiko inquires, her amusement bringing more curiosity.

Raimundo stares at his flavor options before carefully selecting one. “I’m studying to be an astrophysicist. Space has always fascinated me so I thought I’d give this avenue a go. Besides, it sounds a lot cooler than ‘astronomer’.”

“That is a fair point,” Kimiko concedes, smiling widely. “A lot of work, though…”

“Oh yeah,” Raimundo agrees with a curt nod. “A lot harder than I’d first imagined. Plus, not getting a lot of sleep makes it kind of rough. But, then again, I get this dream in my head and it makes it more worth the while... “ He snaps the lid onto the cup and walks over to the counter. “What about you? What are you going in for?”

Kimiko accepts the offered up with a smile. “My father taught me when I was younger about all sorts of technology and, as you already know, it kind of stuck. I thought about following in his footsteps, going into the business he runs -- tech toys. But it didn’t strike me quite right. So I’m going into computer programming with a minor in computer engineering. They kind of go hand-in-hand anyway. But I like the idea of being able to make a smart apartment building or improve on some alarm systems that are lacking. There’s all sorts of things I could do when I graduate.”

“You can minor in engineering?” Raimundo asks but raises his hands when Kimiko shoots him a threatening glance. “That actually sounds really neat, a lot more productive than mine.” She’s about to argue when the bell tinkles again and she frowns. “I’ll see you Monday,” he tells her, his voice quieter. “Clay comes back Tuesday.”

She nods slowly and offers him a smile. “See you Monday,” she agrees before taking her leave.

Raimundo’s a bit disappointed that she didn’t look at her cup before going, and he’s a bit miffed at himself for not following through with giving her his number, followed by irritation for even letting himself think about doing the latter. He doesn’t get to dwell long, as the newest customer steps up to the counter and he turns his focus on them.

* * *

 

Kimiko frowns as she walks slowly to school. She can feel the disappointment in the back of her mouth sting like acid. She pauses at a crosswalk and stares down at the cup, turning it to see the message.

_The Not-So-Regular Regular Kimiko. Admit it; you’re gonna miss my Portuguese. Falta-me já . :P_

She rolls her eyes and smiles as she keeps walking. She’s going to miss a lot more than just his Portuguese. She wonders if his shift will change to accommodate him or if he’ll just leave the shop.

“Kimiko!” someone shouts and she can feel herself tense. Maybe it’s not such a great idea to be dwelling on another guy when she has one waiting at school for her. Jack waves from the steps, his grin spread wide across his face.

She smiles sheepishly at him and, like she does every day, turns the cup so the message is hidden by her palm.

* * *

 

The weekend flies by, Kimiko spending it mostly studying, though she does get dragged out a couple times by Keiko. Monday morning comes too soon and she’s seriously ready for a weekend do-over as she stumbles into the coffee shop. “ _Nascer do sol_ ,” Raimundo greets cheerfully, his arms folded over the countertop. She cocks her head to one side, raising an eyebrow expectantly. He smiles in amusement. “I said, Morning, Sunshine. You look like it’s a Friday, though. Want your usual?”

She walks up to the counter with a huff. “I need more espresso than that drink can handle. Surprise me.”

He raises his eyebrows, standing up straight. “Okay, does three shots sound like enough?”

“I dunno,” she answers with a bit more bite than she was originally going for. “It’s the trigonometry exam today.” Truthfully, she’s extremely nervous and she knows her nerves tend to be bad for those on the receiving end. She makes a note to take a few deep breaths; it’s Raimundo’s last morning shift and some dumb exam isn’t going to ruin his morning.

“Oh, then I think it’s more a four shot day…” he mumbles and goes to the machines without ringing her up first. “I can’t imagine a _trig_ exam. I think I’d be freaking out.”

“You freaked out over a calculus exam,” Kimiko reminds him dryly. “I can’t even begin to fathom how you’d handle a trig exam.”

Raimundo laughs goodnaturedly. “But, to be fair, I hadn’t gotten enough sleep! Which, if I recall correctly, I did tell you. Math exams in general are stuff nightmares are made of, though.” He shivers dramatically and Kimiko snickers. “This is your week of five exams, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” she tells him, surprised he remembers. “Trig, English, computer programming, digital system design, and electrodynamics.” She ticks them all off on her fingers. “Of course, all the more difficult ones are in one week.”

“You honestly lost me after English,” Raimundo replies, sounding mildly put out. “They sound insane and I’d probably cry.” She laughs at him, internally agreeing with him. He turns and produces the cup, setting it in front of her. “Here ya go!”

Kimiko pulls the cup toward her and asks, “Aren’t you forgetting something? I haven’t paid for it yet.”

Raimundo shrugs. “This one’s on me,” he answers, smiling self-consciously. “With your big test and all. Consider it good luck -- though I don’t think you’ll need it. I’m sure you’re gonna fly through it.”

She feels her face heat up a bit as she beams at him. “Thanks. That means a lot.” She steps back, about to leave with her usual phrase about seeing him tomorrow but pauses and frowns. “So Clay’s coming back tomorrow… What’s going to happen to your shifts?”

“Oh, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Raimundo grins now, folding his arms on the countertop again. “My manager finally listened to my pleas of mercy and said that as long as exams are going, we can have two people open. So I’m saved from having to figure out what I’m gonna do for another couple of weeks, at least.”

“Rai, that’s great!” she gushes and then pauses, composing herself. “I mean, I’m glad you could get it all sorted.” She smiles sincerely at him, clutching her cup with both hands. “And I’m glad I get to have you around through my exams this week.”

“Gotta keep you hoppin’,” he says and winks at her. “Go kick some trig butt, Kimiko.” She thanks him again and scurries out of the shop as her face turns red again.

She waits until she’s sitting and has her phone out, ready to translate, before she looks at the cup. But when she reads the message, she finds she doesn’t need to translate it. _It’s just a test._ There’s a dorky smiley face next to it that makes her grin involuntarily.

* * *

 

The week drags for Raimundo. He’s grateful that his friend is back, though they don’t really need two of them until the six o’ clock rush. He answers Kimiko’s growing frustration each day with a new drink to keep her going, and ignores Clay’s watchful gaze. It isn’t until the two boys are sprawled on the living room floor of their place that Saturday, watching Netflix, that Clay finally says something about the situation.

“Be careful, okay? I’m pretty sure she has a boyfriend.”

Raimundo doesn’t need him to clarify to know who and what he’s talking about. “I know she does,” he answers quietly.

They don’t talk about it after that.

* * *

 

The following Monday brings Kimiko raging into the coffee shop. She slams her bag down on the counter, startling both Raimundo and Clay out of their conversation as they stare at her. “Er, good morning?” Clay tries, raising both his hands.

“Sorry, I’m just really angry this morning,” she says, taking a deep breath.

“I have just the thing,” Raimundo states and turns to the coffee machines. Clay eyes Kimiko a moment and then watches his friend do what he does best. “Here you go.” He passes Kimiko a small cup, barely considered a cup in her opinion.

She gives it a scathing look and takes a wary sip. It takes a moment as she lowers the cup, but her eyes water and she stares at Raimundo. “Did you put chile powder in this?” Her voice comes out a bit squeaky with surprise.

Raimundo grins. “Yeah. I thought you’d need a fiery drink for that fiery temper of yours today.” There’s a brief silence, in which he fears he’s made the worst mistake of his life, and then Kimiko starts laughing. She sets the cup on the counter and braces herself against it as she laughs. He can’t help the satisfaction that brings. “Do you want your real drink now?” he asks when she’s calmed down a bit.

“Yes,” she gasps, looking up at him. “Surprise me. Something sweet this time?”

“Sure thing,” he answers and snags the cup as he heads back to the machines.

Clay steps over and rests one arm on the countertop. “So, can I ask what got your temper flaring this morning?”

Kimiko blinks at him, almost forgetting why she’d been so angry in the first place. “Oh, just a text I got last night. My friend, Ashley, sent me a text in the middle of the night bragging about the date she went on with Jack.”

“Jack…?” Clay prompts, not entirely sure if he’s following.

“I’ve never met a guy named Jack that I can stand,” Raimundo muses, almost to himself.

“He’s my ex,” Kimiko explains, mostly tuning out the brunette. “I dumped him over a week ago and now Ashley’s saying they’ve been dating for almost as long. Looks like I’ve got an ex-boyfriend and an ex-friend to top it off.” She’s scowling now, feeling her temper flare again. In an attempt to distract herself, she glances at Raimundo. “You know a lot of Jacks or something?”

Raimundo shrugs. “A few. They’re all nitwits. It’s like they have the name and some sad reputation to trash with it,” he replies nonchalantly. “There was one in high school, he was my best friend at the time, and I can’t stand his face anymore. You know, he goes to school here? The dweeb probably cheated his way in, too.”

“Buddy, you’re rambling more to yourself now than the audience standing here,” Clay reminds him dryly, staring at him with something between annoyance and amusement.

“Oh,” Raimundo glances up and smiles sheepishly. “Still gets me worked up a bit is all.” He turns back to his work as he talks. “We were best friends in high school until the end of the eleventh grade. He sucked at English; I used to tease him about how he ever managed to get into high school to begin with, the way he spelled. And this is coming from the kid whose native language is _not_ English, by the way. Well, we had this huge thesis to write at the end of the year and it was worth 90 percent of our grade. I worked my butt off on that thing; used up the whole two weeks we had working on it. The night before we had to turn it in, Jack and I were hanging out at my place. He switched my paper with an old essay he’d written in, like, the fourth grade when I’d left my room for a minute. I had nothing to turn in the next day. He passed and I had to take the class again the following year. He bragged about it like it was his work for months. It was technically all his bragging that ended our friendship but he blames the fist fight that ensued afterward as the reason.” He sets a new cup on the counter and pushes it toward Kimiko. “I don’t like guys with the name Jack.”

Kimiko’s frowning thoughtfully but it’s Clay who speaks first. “Whoo. What a sneaky rat. That’s lower than a snake’s belly button.”

“What was his last name?” Kimiko asks, wrapping one hand around the cup.

Raimundo twists his lips in thought. “I can’t quite remember… Something weird. Used to make me think of pumpkin pie…”

“Spicer?” she offers, amused by the analogy.

“Yeah, that’s it!” He beams and then his face falls. “How’d you guess?”

Kimiko rolls her eyes. “That’s the Jack I was dating, Rai. How else would I know?”

“You were dating King of the Losers?” Raimundo asks incredulously. “Maybe he’s got some game after all, if he could get a catch like you for even a little bit.” Kimiko does not hesitate to punch his shoulder as hard as she can across the counter as her face heats a bit. “Ai, girl! It was a compliment… And to think I was giving you that drink on me...”

Kimiko huffs and collects her bag. “Yeah, well. I gotta go. Last day before break.” She heads for the door, propping it open with her foot so she can wave. “Thanks for the cheer-up, you guys. See ya!”

They wave back, Raimundo still rubbing his sore shoulder. “Girl hits hard,” he mumbles to Clay, who laughs.

Kimiko glances at her cup as she’s walking and rolls her eyes. Of course it’s in Portuguese and she has to wait until she gets to school to understand it. How does he even get that much written without her noticing?

 

_Baunilha e framboesa com uma pitada de caramelo e chantilly extra. Legal que temperamento , menina ._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't worry; I haven't forgotten Omi. 
> 
> A few quick thoughts for anyone who is making faces: Thanks to the episode with Daddy Bailey, I kind of leaned toward Clay being bisexual so I decided to throw that little headcanon in there. If you don't like it, you can pretend I said it was a gal and her name is Alexia because that's a pretty name, too. Also, I completely just made up what Kimiko's studying; like, I don't know if they're different, if you can do both, whatever. I'm kind of a buffoon for that reason. But it sounded cool? 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> A Cidade Maravilhosa , que é a minha casa. [Original translation: The Marvelous CIty, that’s my home./Google Translate gave me: The Marvelous City, which is my home.]
> 
> Você bate o sol brilhando. [Original translation: You beat the sun to shining./Google Translate gave me: You hit the sun shining.]
> 
> Falta-me já [Original and Google: Miss me already.]
> 
> Nascer do sol. (Although, Raimundo already translated this one.) [Original translation: Morning, Sunshine/Google Translate gave me: Sunrise.]
> 
> Baunilha e framboesa com uma pitada de caramelo e chantilly extra. Legal que temperamento , menina . [Original translation: Vanilla and raspberry with a hint of caramel and extra whipped cream. Cool that temper, girl. Google Translate gave me: (the same thing but the last part changed) Cool temperament that girl .]
> 
> Please review if you feel so inclined. :)
> 
> EDIT: PLEASE READ (take out any spaces that hinder your being able to reach the destination): http: //hadriadenmaclint. tumblr.com/ post/148152328184/ this-is-to-all-my-faithful-followers-on-ffnet-and


End file.
